For the Blood
by Sita-Tree
Summary: Another story with Christopher and Nikolas from Shattered Mirror. maybe some mild BL... and a probable lack of a plot because plots don't like me. D: NikChris slash. And I really fail at summaries, but if you read it you'll know what it's about, right?


A/N: Characters (c) Amelia Atwater-Rhodes This fic by me, though. AHAHA. Because I fail that much. Feedback would be appreciated (also, plot ideas for what happens after Nissa comes and goes). Also, I know that Silver doesn't host bashes; I just can't remember the name of the person who I was going to put in. D:

"What the hell are you drawing this time?" asked Nikolas sharply. He walked across the room to stand behind his brother.

Christopher closed his sketchbook quickly. "Does it matter? Do you really care what I'm drawing?" He twisted his chair around to look at his brother. "What are you doing in my room anyway?"

_I'm here because Nissa said it would help if we spent time together, but I can't say that._ "I'm bored. There's a bash tonight at Silver's place, if you came with me, we could be Kristopher and Nikolas again for a night. Do you remember what that felt like? Do you remember how delicious human blood is, and the energy, the power, it gave us?" Nikolas asked his brother, lost in memory.

"You know I don't go to bashes anymore, especially not ones in that circuit. Why don't we take Nissa's advice and… hang out or something? Maybe we could go to New Mayhem and hang out at the club there."

"That's something we've done before! We should do something different, something we haven't done yet that we'd both want to do."

"Like what? Hm, I have an idea. Go lie down on my bed and put your hair down," Christopher told his brother as he pointed.

Nikolas gave his brother a weird look, "Lie down on your bed? Why the fuck do you want me to do that? What the hell are you thinking?"

Christopher spun back around in his chair and picked up his sketchbook and eraser. He held them up for Nikolas to see, "I want to draw you. What else would I need you to pose for? I said, take down your hair, it's easier to draw that way." Christopher turned to stare at Nikolas, who hadn't moved.

"What the hell made you think of that? Never mind, I don't care. I'm going to the bash, see you later Chris." Nikolas started for the door, but Christopher jumped up to stop him.

Christopher grabbed his brother's shoulders tightly and turned Nikolas around to face him. He stared straight into his brother's black eyes. _It's like looking into a mirror that shows my dark side instead of my reflection,_ Christopher thought to himself. "Come on, Nik. You're not going to leave me alone, are you?" _I don't think I could stand you leaving again. It almost feels like you… like you hate me for leaving you to help Nissa. I didn't think that you needed me, but you've changed so much. I haven't seen you smile since then. Maybe I shouldn't have left you, but… Nissa would have died and she's our sister. I thought that… she needed me more than you… but maybe I was wrong._ "Just once, let me draw you. I won't ask again if you want."

Nikolas closed his eyes and sighed. "Why do you want to draw me? Couldn't you just draw yourself?"

"We may be twins, but it doesn't mean we look _exactly_ alike. It's hard to exp-"

Nikolas put his hand over his brother's mouth, silencing him. "I'll do it." He slowly removed his hand and walked over to the bed. He brought his hands up to remove the hair tie and his long black hair settled onto his shoulders. He stretched out on the bed, relaxing as he did so. "Go ahead, draw me, I'm ready," he said when he stopped changing positions. Nikolas watched as his twin began to sketch. _He's so different from me. He smiles so easily and people seem to like him. People say I'm so cold, but I'm not. I just don't have a reason to smile or laugh or have friends. At least, I didn't think so, but for some reason, it seems as if Christopher is avoiding me. I actually miss being close with him. If I had stayed with him and Nissa, would I be able to understand him like I used to?_ Christopher cursed, so Nikolas opened his eyes quickly. He saw Christopher leaning over, rubbing his toe. To keep from laughing, Nikolas bit his lip. He bit it a little too hard, though, so it started bleeding.

Christopher looked up from his toe when he smelled the blood. _Is Nikolas okay? What happened?_ He saw his brother holding his bleeding lip, whispering curses, and then cursing again because the talking hurt. _He's bleeding. The scent is overwhelming. Damn! I should have fed, but I forgot to and I thought I would be able to hold off the hunger._

When Nikolas looked up, he found himself eye-level with Christopher who was staring at him strangely. He let go of his lip, about to ask what was wrong when his twin moved forward, latching onto his mouth. Nikolas jerked backward in surprise, making Christopher lose grip momentarily. A second later, Christopher had reattached onto Nikolas' lip. He felt teeth in his lip. _Wait a minute, is he kissing me, or is he just after my blood? I wish… he's probably just feeding because… fuck! He hasn't fed for almost five days now; of course he has to have the bloodlust bad by now. This isn't so bad either, I mean, he's practically kissing me and now he's on top of me. I doubt that he thinks of me like that. I guess I'll have to enjoy it while it lasts, then._ Nikolas pulled away from his brother, trying to check to see if he had gotten enough blood. _It looks like he needs more. I hope I can give him enough to last for a while._

Crawling forward, Christopher attempted to return to the source of he blood, his brother's lip. A hand on his head stopped his movement. He heard his twin's voice in his head. He tried to understand what Nikolas was trying to tell him through the haze of the bloodlust.

_Christopher, I can only give you a little more blood, unless you let go of me so I can hunt. I haven't fed for a few days either. Just give me a few minutes, brother, I'll be right back._ Nikolas told his brother silently. Nikolas disappeared from underneath Christopher with the promise of returning soon.

Christopher sank onto his bed without his brother supporting him anymore. His dazed mind made it hard for him to process what had just happened. _I don't want to think about what I just did, if I did what I think I did. How could I do that? At first, it was just for the blood, but now it's the blood and… Twice, I kissed him twice. Damn, I bet he suspects something now. At least he hasn't noticed all of the drawings of him in my sketchbook yet. I'm allowed to dream, right? He said he was… where'd he go?_ Christopher closed his eyes and concentrated on his brother's aura. _Nik, where'd you go?_

_It's okay Chris, I'm on my way back, don't worry._ Nikolas reappeared next to his twin and wrapped his arm around Christopher's slim waist. "Did you miss me?" he whispered into Christopher's ear.

Before Christopher could answer, he felt a pressure and something soft against his lips. The kiss only lasted for a second, but it left Christopher dazed for many seconds after. "W-what the hell was that?" he asked breathily.

"It depends, but I think it was supposed to be a kiss. It doesn't have to be one unless you want it to be, though." Nikolas looked away, staring at the far wall of Christopher's room, "Go ahead and punch me if you didn't like it." He felt two hands grab his face, turn his head around and pull so that he felt Christopher's lips softly brush his own once, then twice. The third time the kiss was harder, and a little more desperate.

"Why would I punch you, it would be like punching myself. If something hurts you, then it also hurts me. I couldn't do something like that; I love you too much as a brother, as my twin and as… more."

_I love you too, Christopher. Hey, can we… kiss again?_

As an answer, Christopher leaned in toward his brother again for another kiss. They broke apart for a breath, then brushed lips again, softly, but getting harder, deeper with every kiss. _You taste good, Nik. I never knew._

Just then, a loud shout of, "Christopher! Nikolas!" filled the air. The twins jumped apart quickly and were composed by the time their sister reached the door.

A/N: Now let's pretend that this is a cliffhanger and not Writers block, okay:D


End file.
